


Поворот колеса

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: Немного о трудоголиках, подозрительно заботливом начальстве и секретах праздничного настроения.





	Поворот колеса

**Author's Note:**

> Для Steel_chibi :)

Праздничные дни в «Дельфи» всегда превращались в утомительную бесконечность. В отличие от ежедневной рутинной бесконечности, снежной и наполненной производственными травмами, праздничная бесконечность была чередой отравлений, заклинивших трансформаций, переохлаждений (по причине тотального идиотизма) и дурацких шуток, заканчивающихся вывихнутыми суставами. Эти шахтерские шуточки! Кто к буру кого-нибудь привяжет, потом спьяну забудет, а ты собираешь бедняге спину из лоскутов. А то и похлеще… 

А дальше начиналась бумажная волокита. Амбулон буквально тонул в ней, цикл перезарядки сокращался, количество отчетов росло, Ферст Эйд сбивался с ног, размещая перепивших и перелупивших друг друга работников в узких коридорах «Дельфи» – палат уже не хватало. 

Фарма всегда отказывался оперировать идиотов. И вообще иметь дело с идиотами. Иногда единственное, что вообще внушало Амбулону хоть немного уверенности в себе, это что Фарма до сих пор не уволил его. И даже Ферст Эйда с его теориями о реанимации через искру и криповой страстью коллекционировать автоботские значки. 

К счастью, праздники в военное время редко врывались в рабочий график. Разве что победы отмечались яростными гулянками. В остальном, порой зависело от местных традиций, порой – от решений командования, но вот начало года сопровождалось усиленными дежурствами повсеместно. У конов так же – только поэтому Поворот колеса ни одна из сторон не использовала для блицкригов. Какое тут доминирование над врагом, когда никто в цель с двух метров не попадет. Проще было смириться с тем, что три «праздничных» дня в году нужны каждому солдату, рабочему, офицеру... 

Но не врачу, конечно. 

Амбулон ненавидел праздники еще со времен службы фиолетовому знаку. Абсолютно любые праздники. Если он позволит себе куб сверхзаряженного на дежурстве – обязательно придется вытаскивать кому-нибудь петарду из искры, а пальцы будут бешено трястись. Если он не будет на дежурстве – его непременно вызовут. Если не вызовут – родной гештальт начудит так, что прикрывать придется ему. Латать на коленке, без официальных запросов на материалы, лишь бы прокатило... 

Кстати, идиоты оказались на обеих сторонах одинаковыми. 

«Дельфи» лишний раз доказала, что каждый медик обречен проклинать глобальные празднования. Чаще всего Амбулону было просто неприятно думать о них. Он не понимал, чему можно радоваться. Как можно расслабиться. Нет, он мог сходить в бар после смены – не в «Дельфи», конечно, на Мессатине разве что шахтеры могли предложить хлебнуть самогонного топлива «для согрева», а после него даже их видавшие виды фильтры сбоили. Нет, раньше, когда служил на разных десептиконских станциях. Он способен был расслабляться, но всегда... один. Не вместе с толпой. 

Толпой идиотов. 

Амбулон взглянул на календарь. Он становится похож на Фарму. Удивительно. Скоро начнет так же разводить руками, сильно отогнув кисти, и... не факт, что уже не разводит. Надо последить за собой. 

В дверь постучали. 

– Заходи, – сказал он Ферст Эйду. Это ведь Ферст Эйд. Фарма бы стучаться не стал. 

– Привет, – невысокий бот остановился на пороге. – Шеф зовет. 

Предстояла ежегодная планерка: короткая речь Фармы «всех идиотов – вам, все интересное – мне», немного цифр для острастки, итог – никакого отдыха в ближайшие циклов пять-шесть. Затем поток траванувшихся и перепутавших протоколы мехов стихал. В обычное время в «Дельфи» пациенты могли не поступать неделями. Тогда и перезарядиться получится... Шлак, сколько лет это уже продолжается? Амбулон сбился со счета. 

Он плелся за Ферст Эйдом по коридору, чувствуя, что корпус тяжелеет с каждым шагом. Он не знал, что его бесило. Возможно, то, как медбрат рассказывал о своем старом месте службы, то и дело упоминая, что он был тогда врачом... шлак, Амбулон не хотел его разжаловать! У него выбора не было! Возможно, то, что Ферст Эйд любил праздники. И скучал по ним. И даже в Поворот колеса что-то там миленькое устраивал у себя в комнате, за закрытыми дверями, не приглашая коллег – все равно ведь не оценят. Да и как тут оценить что-то, когда с ног валишься, а смена не заканчивается третьи сутки? 

Почему Амбулон чувствует от всеобщего желания отметить что-то только тошнотворную тоску? Аж топливо хлопьями сворачивается! Но все так ведут себя, будто бы он обязан любить эти важные вехи, личные, всеобщие, на самом деле совершенно не важные... но при этом царапающие что-то изнутри камеры искры. От собственного неприятия ему самому становилось противно. 

Фарма выглядел так, словно ему было противно даже находиться здесь. Амбулон знал, что дело не в них с Ферст Эйдом. Фарма никогда их не оскорблял; он мог критиковать, но оставался поразительно точным в деталях. Придирчивый настолько, что ты сам себя оскорбляешь рядом с ним. Иногда – совершенно невозможный... и это выражение на лицевой... 

Амбулон иногда всматривался в отражатель, опасаясь увидеть, что так же поджимает губы. Он не хотел никого презирать. Он просто сконструирован так, что всегда как будто немного сердит. А Фарма... устал, как и они. Такой блестящий хирург – в такой дыре... и бухие шахтеры, отметившие начало нового года. Созданы друг для друга. 

– В ближайшие три дня вы свободны, – заявил Фарма. 

Лицо его нисколько не поменялось при этом. 

– Свободны? – переспросил Ферст Эйд растерянно. 

– Да. Я уже договорился о рейсе на «Кресцент», вас подберет крейсер, следующий на станцию мимо Мессатина сегодня вечером. 

– Я не понима... – Амбулон запнулся. Фарма ненавидел эту формулировку. Так же, как идиотов, которым нужно все повторять. – Нам предстоит адская загрузка, разве нет? 

– Вы летите отдыхать. Это не обсуждается, – отмахнулся Фарма. – Я тут разберусь. 

Еще никогда Амбулону так категорически не выдавали отгулов, словно он чем-то проштрафился. 

– Один? – перебил он сердито. Ферст Эйд покосился на него с затаенным восхищением – у него не получалось настолько убедительно спорить с Фармой. Ну, как, убедительно. По крайней мере, иногда Амбулону даже удавалось добиться своего! – Ерунда. Это невозможно. 

– У меня будут гости, – ух ты, у Фармы есть друзья? – Мы разберемся без вас. Сдайте мне свои смены до отлета, последний обход в двадцать семь часов, потом свободны. 

Амбулон не нашел, что возразить. Он попросту слишком удивился. Это, вообще-то, не очень штатная ситуация. Госпиталь не военный, принимают здесь всех, но… Фарма пригласил кого-то к себе поработать в период праздников? Звучит потрясающе трудоголично. 

– Спасибо, – подал голос Ферст Эйд, и это был счастливый голос. Он рад, ну, конечно. 

Амбулон решил не переспрашивать, точно ли Фарме не нужна тут помощь. Переспрашивать – значит огрести такой взгляд, что жить потом не захочется. 

– Что-то он расщедрился, – говорил Ферст Эйд по дороге в ординаторскую. Громкое слово для персонала в три меха, но как-то надо было называть помещения. 

– Это меня беспокоит, – признался Амбулон. – В одиночку в такое время тут погибнуть можно... 

– Ты что, это же Фарма... 

– Вот именно. Он переоценивает свои силы, – Амбулон открыл дверь. – И он ненавидит попадающих к нам в праздники пациентов! 

– Ты все о работе думаешь, – хихикнул Ферст Эйд. Амбулон вопросительно взглянул на него. – Он же сказал, к нему прилетит кто-то. Может, он просто не хочет, чтобы мы тут мешались. 

– Это... это вообще нелогично, – Амбулон сердито сгреб планшеты с полки. – Логичнее было бы скинуть всю работу на нас, как обычно! И что нам делать на «Кресценте»? 

– Ты что! Это же самая крупная станция снабжения в секторе! – вообще-то Амбулон это знал. Энтузиазм Ферст Эйда ему не передался. – Лучшее место для развлечений! У меня есть там друзья, я тебе все покажу. Слушай, сколько мы уже прикованы к «Дельфи»?.. Я со счета сбился! 

– Я тоже, – буркнул Амбулон. 

Теперь его это даже устраивало. А вот практически приказ Фармы улетать и развлекаться, пока он возьмет на себя всю работу, – категорически нет. 

Ферст Эйд продолжал трещать о том, как здорово на «Кресценте», сгребая оборудование для планового осмотра пациентов, которым не повезло валяться тут весь Поворот колеса. Амбулон погрузился в чтение: надо было внести все обновления в истории, раз уж он передает все случаи Фарме… 

  


«Кресцент» сверкал изнутри – здесь собирались праздновать с размахом. Станция не участвовала в боевых действиях напрямую, сюда и залетали-то в основном, чтобы передохнуть, так что атмосфера царила расслабленная для военного времени. Амбулон уже вечность не слышал подобного шума – много мехов просто разговаривают. Не отдают приказы, не обсуждают что-то сосредоточенно и деловито, не орут от боли и ругаются на нерасторопных врачей, а галдят, смеются, перебивают друг друга. Пожалуй, он вообще не попадал в такую обстановку с тех пор, как сменил знак. 

Автоботы все еще ничем не отличались от десептиконов в таких мелочах. 

Кто-то уже явно приложился к сверхзарядке, то и дело встречались размалеванные символическими «колесами» мехи, а Ферст Эйд комментировал: тут можно достать симуляции реальных боев для загрузки в память, как будто ты реально там был, здесь делают обалденную чистку серво, обязательно зайди, а там – сувенирный магазинчик, как-то он купил там что-то очередное рэкерское... 

Им пришлось расступиться, когда по коридору базы промчались друг за другом три спорткара. Первый влетел в переборку, трансформировался, затряс головой. Треск был знатный – на проверку сочленений загремит непременно. Второй и третий подрезали пешеходов и скрылись, те заорали им вслед, и Амбулон вдруг осознал, что не ему придется всех их чинить. 

Ему вообще не нужно работать в эти три дня. Идиоты достанутся кому-нибудь другому. Он был так ошеломлен открытием, что сбавил шаг. 

Фраг, что... что тогда делать-то? 

– Эй, – Ферст Эйд дернул его за руку, – ты пройти мешаешь... 

Он, как выяснилось, затормозил прямо перед широкими воротами в какое-то оглушительное местечко, судя по всему, огромный кабак. Наверное, самый большой в этом не слишком населенном секторе. 

Амбулон бросил взгляд за плечо и посторонился, пропуская двух боевиков с шрамами на броне. Один из них, проходя, похлопал Ферст Эйда по спине: 

– Давно тебя не видел. 

– Работы завались, – пояснил тот, разводя руками. 

– Да, вашим вечно достается, – ухмыльнулся боевик. – И щас на работе? 

– Нет, я тут... – Ферст Эйд дернулся было идти рядом с ним, но встрепенулся и повернулся к Амбулону. 

– Иди, – махнул он рукой. – Я тут не потеряюсь. 

– Ты уверен?.. – тревожно и одновременно нетерпеливо уточнил Ферст Эйд. 

– То, что мы вместе работаем, не значит, что мы должны вместе тусоваться, – Амбулон улыбнулся, потому что знал, что иначе это прозвучит грубо. Ферст Эйд очень чувствителен к эмоциональной части отношений, поэтому ему тяжеловато с Фармой. 

С Амбулоном тоже, наверное, тяжело. 

– Развлекайся, ясно? – Ферст Эйд обхватил его за плечи. – Просто отпусти все и расслабься. Потом еще сотню лет никуда не выберешься. 

Пожелание звучало искренне. Амбулон кивнул. Он не был уверен, что хотя бы нравится Ферст Эйду. В конце концов, это Амбулон понизил его до медбрата, запорол карьеру... и на работе был, наверное, не менее придирчив, чем Фарма. А ведь Ферст Эйд был славным парнем. И медиком неплохим. Просто... все это Амбулон додумывал, когда его коллега уже умчался следом за своими большими друзьями. Кто бы сомневался, что у него полно больших друзей. 

Он прошел внутрь и приглушил обработку аудиопотока. Ну и гвалт! Музыка, танцы, сверкающие коктейли... и столько мехов, что Ферст Эйда уже было попросту не видно. Амбулон попытался прикинуть, сколько отравлений привалит сегодня в местное приемное отделение, и тут же напомнил себе, что он не на работе. 

Он с трудом нашел свободный угол и забился туда с максимально безопасным, по его мнению, напитком. В такой обстановке мысли рассеивались сами; он хотел связаться с «Дельфи», но спохватился, что у Фармы гости, а сейчас идут последние спокойные часы перед валом пациентов с обострением глупости. Он только рассердит шефа. А там и нервы потихоньку успокоились, и он заказал второй коктейль, третий... а потом к нему за столик с обеих сторон подсели два меха. 

– Чего один сидишь? – громко крикнул один, пригибаясь. 

Амбулон затормозил с ответом. 

– Мне... нравится одному, – ляпнул он и тут же понял, что, скорее всего, сейчас обидит этих двух незнакомых автоботов. Чего ему на самом деле не хотелось. 

Но, кажется, они не особенно обратили внимания. Один из них, пониже и с глухим темным визором, и дальше спокойно тянул коктейль через трубочку и не открывал рта, а второй, с резным шлемом, проорал: 

– Да ладно, все свои! Ты откуда?! 

– Мессатин, – Амбулон поерзал. Снова стало неловко – от мысли, что ему захотелось найти Ферст Эйда, как будто младший коллега мог помочь ему избежать нежелательных разговоров. Смешно! 

– Ого! Так мы тебя подвозили?! Ты чо, шахтер?! 

– Я врач, – почему он отвечает? 

– Ничего себе! Впервые вижу расслабленного медика в такой день! А раньше где служил? 

Вот это был плохой вопрос. Амбулон пытался придумать, что соврать. Громогласный мех, похоже, имел редкий альтмод, напоминающий что-то органическое. Козырек его шлема выглядел точно как клюв, спину Амбулон видел плохо, но, кажется, крылья были сегментированные, такие черные, что и не рассмотришь детально. Левая линза косила, как будто фокус смещен. 

Его тихий приятель напоминал формами маленький спутник. 

– Шлак, ты чо, старую прошивку вырезал? – рассмеялся крикун и похлопал Амбулона по плечу. – Свои, говорю. Я под Дезсаурусом летал, пока все не накрылось, а он на Блэк Шэдоу впахивал. 

Амбулон растерялся. Системы опознавания «своих» внедряла каждая сторона, и Амбулон обладал обоими маячками. И так как он был не выкован, а собран, причем во время войны, лиловую метку засунули ему буквально в исходный код. Он глушил ее с тех пор, как перешел на другую сторону, но, кажется, расслабился из-за сверхзарядки... спохватившись, он перенаправил энергию на фоновые процессы. Фраг. И часто он теряет контроль? Ясно, чего Фарма иногда так на него смотрит во время операций. И он, и Ферст Эйд наверняка считают нетактичным тыкать Амбулона носом в то, что у него не только краска облезает, но он еще и транслирует свое происхождение, едва сосредотачивается на чем-то другом… 

Надо перепроверить протоколы. Вот зараза. Раньше ведь не сбоило. 

– Гештальт-проект, – хрипло признался он, ощущая странное волнение. 

Смешанный код «свой-чужой», переписанный сигнал маячка... и это на подпрограммном уровне появившееся ощущение «свои», которое Амбулон никогда не анализировал. Однажды он твердо решил, что «свои» – это автоботы. Это было важное решение для собранного ради войны десептикона. Но эти болты, которых он видел впервые, внезапно оказались куда более «своими». 

Или это все – выпивка. Скорее всего. Но даже если так... они ему улыбаются просто так. И они похожи на тех идиотов, которые напиваются до бессознанки и краша фильтров. Как и все вокруг. Как и сам Амбулон. 

– Круто! – гаркнул крикун. – Меня звать Таттлер, а этого все зовут Бомбила. 

– Амбулон. 

– Как тебя сюда занесло, Амбулон? 

– Отгул... выдался. 

– Ты пей, пей, – сказал Таттлер, и Бомбила откуда-то выудил еще один стакан и протянул Амбулону. – Раз в год оттягиваемся! 

– Раз в вечность, – пробормотал Амбулон, смиряясь с тем, что все происходящее ему нравится. 

  


Он считал себя неболтливым. Он считал себя, в общем-то, замкнутым, и не из-за того, что оказался в противоположном лагере один, и единственным другом мог назвать разве что Ферст Эйда, да и то, наверное, они оба сомневались бы, стоит ли произносить такое громкое слово. Однако он и прежде не очень-то... тусовался с кем-то. 

С Таттлером и Бомбилой он провел целые сутки, и если это не называется «тусоваться», то словари составляют слишком разудалые мехи. Он побывал во всех углах «Кресцента», проиграл в кошмарно сложную игру, придуманную органиками, половину праздничной премии, выпил весь топ-10 самых опасных коктейлей в галактике... и они говорили. Ну, он и Таттлер. Бомбила так и не проронил ни слова, зато одобрительно кивал, иногда махал руками, и Таттлер всегда его понимал. Амбулон пообещал себе, что не полезет с рабочими – медицинскими – вопросами. Его новых знакомых все устраивало. 

У них были байки – Таттлер рассказывал за двоих. У Амбулона, оказалось, они были тоже. Он чуть ли не впервые улыбался, когда пересказывал истории со своих праздничных дежурств. А Таттлер рассказывал свои. Как однажды подбил болта из своей роты подкрасить Десзаурусу крылья. Как они прошляпили автоботское вторжение, а потом выяснили, что те только сперли энергон со склада, а в тактический центр не заглянули. Как Бомбила чуть не загремел в штрафбат за пародийный поздравительный микс с использованием речей Мегатрона и старскримовых повизгиваний, а потом еще три года боялся, что ДЖД казнит его за плохой слух... 

Амбулон еще никогда не смеялся над ДЖД. Он даже не думал, что так можно. 

Когда он, шатаясь от жесточайшего похмелья, пытался сам себе прочистить бак, ему было уже не так весело, но не слать же сигнал Ферст Эйду. Таттлер оттирал перманентные наклейки со стальных перьев, Бомбила подсчитывал оставшиеся активы. Их срочно вызвали – ужасающая несправедливость, против которой все были бессильны. «Стремительный», который и привез сюда Амбулона с Ферст Эйдом, уходил со станции, едва празднование началось, на выполнение срочной миссии где-то шлаково далеко. Амбулон не знал, жалко ему или нет, что все заканчивается. 

Он ужасно устал, он невероятно расслабился, и он поделился с двумя незнакомыми мехами слишком многим. Он не был собой в этот день. Может, это и важно, хотя бы на один день в году становиться кем-то другим? 

– Придется тебе искать попутку к своему шефу, – сказал Таттлер. – Главное не смей переставать развлекаться! 

– Фарма все равно сказал не возвращаться раньше, – Амбулон постучал себя по горловому шлангу. Позывов опорожнить бак не последовало. Уже неплохо. – Я так понял, на «Стремительном» к нему какой-то приятель прилетел. Он велел их не беспокоить. 

– Мы к вам никого не подвозили, – отозвался Таттлер. – Нет, правда. Только вас подобрали, потому что получили запрос от старшего медицинского офицера. Я слышал, этот твой Фарма был шлаково убедителен, мы уж курс сменили! 

– Это странно, – Амбулон развернулся. 

– Ну, мы не единственный кора... 

– Опустить шаттл на Мессатин в этот период невозможно. Вернее, чрезвычайно рискованно, только полный придурок решится, – а Фарма едва ли дружит с придурками. – Страшная снежная буря. Электроника на раз отключается. Телепорты стоят только на крейсерах вашего класса, и такие мимо проходят по графику. Фраг, я знал, что он врет, – Амбулон закрыл ладонью оптику. – Почему я улетел? 

– Слышь, он вас послал отдохнуть, а ты выпендриваешься! А ну расслабился и это... еще два дня отдыха прописываю этому доктору! – Таттлер с размаху всадил ему ладонь в спину. Была у него такая привычка – колотить товарищей от избытка чувств. 

Бомбила указал пальцем на выход из гостевой каюты, в которой они переводили вентиляцию между развлечениями. 

– Мда, нам пора! Ладно, дружище, будешь где поблизости, маякни, – Таттлер потряс головой. Из-за того, что шлем у него был очень большой, казалось, он вот-вот сползет клювом на оптику. Но, конечно же, только казалось. – Удачи! 

– Удачи, – кивнул Амбулон и, проводив их взглядом, сел на платформу. Задумчиво уставился в стену. 

«Ферст Эйд, – наконец написал он сообщение, – встретимся у посадочного дока 106». 

«Встрча у посалочного дока звучит плхо, – ответ пришел торопливый, с опечатками. – Буду». 

  


– Я беспокоюсь за «Дельфи»! – Амбулон развел руками. За тонкой переборкой грохотал конвейер – на борт «Стремительного» грузили вооружение. Ему приходилось кричать. Интересно, Таттлер так орет потому, что работает в похожей обстановке? – За Фарму! 

– Он сам нас отпу... 

– И что? – перебил Амбулон. – А если он пашет там один? 

– Слушай, обычно мы пашем, нет? Это не похоже на приступ, не знаю, справедливости?! 

– Обычно нас двое! Это… это правда, нас мало, у нас плохие условия работы, ненормированный график, но нас двое, и это всегда лучше, чем один. 

Праймус, он это вслух сказал. Как назло, конвейер в этот момент заело, и после оглушительного лязга свалившегося контейнера стало тихо. Уже клик спустя кто-то заорал благим матом… 

– Ты хоть отдохнул тут, или ты сидел и думал о работе? – вздохнул Ферст Эйд и махнул рукой: – Ты же полетишь все равно, да? 

– Да. Я уже договорился, чтобы меня подбросили, – страдающие от резко прервавшегося празднования мехи рады любому медику, особенно тому, кто докладную не накатает. – Следующий рейс дня три ждать. Мы же рассчитывали на «Стремительный». Я… я не буду тебя уговаривать, просто не хотел, чтобы ты внезапно обнаружил, что добираться обратно будешь без компании. 

Ну вот. Он опять говорит грубо, когда совсем не хочет грубить. 

«Старый-добрый я». 

– Я заскочу за вещами и вернусь к отбытию, – сказал Ферст Эйд и обернулся, уже выбегая из дока: – Извини, ты прав, надо думать о… 

О чем надо думать, Амбулон не услышал. Ладно. Он испортил Ферст Эйду не только карьеру, но и первый праздничный отгул за всю службу на Мессатине. Они переживут, конечно, но… фраг. Почему нельзя вернуть вчерашний день? 

  


Амбулон надеялся, что больше не распространяет тех запахов, которые сгорающие в нем остатки присадок продуцировали на «Кресценте». После ярких огней, музыки и паленых фейерверков «Дельфи» выглядела мертвой. Тихой, светлой, скучной. Амбулон прислушался к себе и не заметил разочарования. Хорошо. Он боялся, что стал совсем на себя не похож. Даже прятался на «Стремительном» от Таттлера с Бомбилой, чтобы избежать объяснений… или, того хуже, подпольной попойки. 

Метель едва позволяла разобрать, где стена переходит в ворота. Насколько натоптано у порога, сказать было сложно, поскольку даже следы Амбулона с Ферст Эйдом заметало, едва они делали шаг. Цепи мгновенно промерзли. Пока Амбулон отпирал ворота, Ферст Эйд подпрыгивал, прижимая к груди коробку. Он сказал, там что-то «для настроения». 

Все памы на месте, значит, Фарма тоже тут. На своих крыльях в такую погоду лететь – самоубийство. 

На терминале висело несколько сообщений, уже прочитанных, но Амбулон все равно проскользнул по ним взглядом. Все как обычно – десяток траванувшихся идиотов, пережженные цепи (талый снег – коварная штука, вода может оказаться где угодно), травмы, травмы... ничего себе, повреждение контроллера! Последние пациенты поступили часа четыре назад, с тех пор, видимо, наступило маленькое затишье. Но вообще-то – у Фармы уже есть неподъемное количество работы. Сейчас вечер второго дня Поворота колеса, и ближе к ночи начнется самая жесть. 

– Что тихо-то так? – спросил Ферст Эйд. 

– Сейчас разберемся, – Амбулон включил сушку, вмонтированную в следующий дверной проем, и остановился под горячими струями. Они достаточно в ангаре натоптали, надо совесть иметь. Ферст Эйду же убирать все это. 

Передвижные платформы и правда кучковались в коридоре, как всегда, когда палаты были заполнены. Мехи на них были в оффлайне, все до единого, и выглядело это жутко, что Ферст Эйд немедленно озвучил. Рядом с каждым висел на цепочке планшет с историей, и Амбулон подхватил первый попавшийся. Тяжелое отравление с потерей базовых функций, показана прочистка баков и замена поврежденных деталей. 

– Он их усыпил, – пораженно констатировал Ферст Эйд за спиной. 

– Пересадку ти-когов без анестезии не... 

– Я знаю! – перебил Ферст Эйд. – Но он их вырубил всех, на много часов! Почему мы так никогда не делали?! 

Из-за наплыва часто неадекватных пациентов госпиталь превращался в дурдом, и как правило работать приходилось под чужие комментарии, неуместную болтовню, ссоры... словом, сплошные отвлекающие факторы. Фарма превратил балаган в идеальный порядок. 

– Потому что... – Амбулон запнулся. – Это неэтично. 

Потому что Фарма гений, а они нет. Ну и, видимо, моральный кодекс медиков ему не писан... впрочем, тут Амбулон признавал, что иначе вряд ли бы у Фармы получилось обработать всех. Скорее всего, он их сразу по поступлении отключал, а потом уже ставил диагнозы. 

– Я теперь знаю, что мы будем делать, – уверенно и все еще восхищенно сказал Ферст Эйд. – Короче, можно было не прилетать. У него все под контролем. 

– Шестнадцать операций и двадцать три прочистки в сутки – это «под контролем»? – возразил Амбулон. – Давай найдем его. 

Фарма отыскался в своем кабинете. Здесь царил непривычный легкий беспорядок – обычно шеф себе такого не позволял. Несколько планшетов лежало на полу, сам Фарма сидел за столом, положив голову на руки, крылья опущены, пальцы сжаты в кулаки. 

– Фарма? – негромко позвал Ферст Эйд. 

Амбулон подошел. Что-то хрустнуло под ногой, датчиков достиг запах горелого живого металла и характерный душок подпаленных контактов. Он наклонился и покрутил в руках чудом уцелевший обломок – остальное превратилось в пыль и мелкий мусор. Похоже на деталь ти-кога, напрочь сгоревшего... не успел списать, видимо. Какое уж тут. Ладно, это они как-нибудь приберут. 

На краю стола, далеко от Фармы, стоял графин со снятой пробкой и бокал, чуть замутненный с одной стороны. На донышке осталась пара капель. 

– Никогда не видел, чтобы он пропускал стаканчик, – Ферст Эйд тоже обратил на него внимание. – Не, Поворот колеса, а ты сидишь один в этом аду, я не осуждаю, я просто... никогда не видел. 

Амбулон коснулся плеча Фармы и почувствовал движение воздуха сквозь вентрешетки. Потом проверил пульсацию топлива в открытых шлангах. 

– Оффлайн, – сказал он. – Переутомление. Думаю. 

Ферст Эйд подошел с другой стороны. Задумчиво повозил пальцем по столешнице, заметив царапины. Видимо, оставлены пальцами или даже гранями шлема, когда Фарму вырубило внезапно, лицом в стол. 

– Похоже, гостей у него и правда не было. 

– Помоги мне отнести его на подзарядку, – Амбулон осторожно откинул джета на спину. Оптика не включилась – тот явно не собирался приходить в онлайн. На его лице застыло полупрезрительное выражение с кривой, неприятной усмешкой. Немного удовлетворенной, как показалось Амбулону, и очень, очень усталой. В первую очередь. 

Ферст Эйд подхватил с другой стороны, и они осторожно подняли шефа со стула. Он казался очень изящным по строению, но оставался джетом со всеми вытекающими – тяжелым, с цепляющимися за все выносными деталями, просто... большим. По сравнению с Ферст Эйдом-то. 

Но им удалось донести его до платформы, почти не усугубив беспорядка. Амбулон подключил внешнее питание и, помедлив, все-таки залез в медпанель, задавая период отдыха. Вряд ли Фарма вырубился давно, и если он планировал пробудиться пораньше... то теперь ему не надо этого делать. 

– Пойду приберусь там, – махнул рукой Ферст Эйд. – Слушай, я привез немного... разных штук. Можно я их повешу, пока праздники не кончились? И пока работы нет. 

– Да, – Амбулон, в принципе, прислушался только к первой части его предложения. 

Надо посмотреть документацию. Проверить, не было ли новых вызовов. Фарма что-то как раз заполнял, когда силы у него закончились... Амбулон все еще не понимал, зачем шефу понадобилось устраивать себе челлендж. Хотя, это упрямое лицо. С Фармы станется считать, что это испытание разнообразило его скучную жизнь, в которой свершениям на врачебной ниве места как-то не осталось. 

«Вот идиот», – подумал Амбулон с легким удовлетворением. 

  


– Я должен извиниться, что мы с простой задачей не справились, – попытался Амбулон с порога пошутить. Он еще ни разу не пробовал пошутить с Фармой, и, пожалуй, время выбрал неудачное. 

Шеф ведь на ковер его вызвал, не иначе. Он не любил, когда вмешивались его работу, брали его документы, а именно этим половину долгой зимней мессатинской ночи занимались вернувшиеся Амбулон с Ферст Эйдом. Крутились в его кабинете. Перечитали все истории, дозаполнили рапорты, отрезвили и выставили на мороз всех траванувшихся пациентов. Одна праздничная попойка опустошила их банк деталей наполовину. Фарма должен был много часов подряд проводить внеплановые замены… немудрено, что он вырубился прямо за столом. 

А Амбулон еще и к нему в системы без позволения залез. Что там с врачебной этикой, а? Фарма не помирал же. 

– Ты должен извиниться за беспорядок, – услышал Амбулон. 

Он вопросительно взглянул на Фарму – и не сразу понял, что не так. Цветные пятна на белых крыльях шефа. Пятна света, не краски – от лампочек, закрепленных под потолком. 

Ох. Придется прикрыть Ферст Эйда. Он должен был тут прибраться, а не украшения развешивать. То есть, он прибрался, но... но. 

– Я… я думаю, нам не повредит немного праздничного настроения здесь, – он постарался говорить максимально серьезно. – Три дня в году. Без отрыва от работы. 

Взглядом Фармы можно было заколачивать гвозди. 

– Хорошо, – вдруг согласился он. – Снимете завтра в конце дня. 

Амбулон кивнул. Он чувствовал, что вообще-то ему стоит теперь уйти, но все же спросил: 

– Никто ведь к тебе не прилетал? Ты правда один собирался тут… 

– Это несущественно, – Фарма слегка качнул крыльями. Он всегда перебивал легко и уверенно. – У вас была возможность. Сегодня смена ваша. 

Ну, кто бы сомневался. Вообще-то Ферст Эйд уже принимает гостей. А еще у них один вызов на шахту, который, скорее всего, придется взять на себя Амбулону. Так что, по-хорошему, пора уже и идти. 

– Спасибо, что дал нам шанс, – попробовал он сказать что-нибудь хорошее. Прозвучало довольно глупо. Как же сложно говорить с Фармой! Он снова так смотрит… – Кхм… что там, в 15-й шахте, такого выпили, что у них ти-коги отказали? Я даже не слышал… 

– Мехи очень изобретательны, когда прижмет, – пожал плечами шеф. С потолка, отклеившись, свалилась лампочка, и, качаясь на тонком проводе, дважды задела шлем Фармы. Тот, не оборачиваясь, остановил ее пальцами. 

– О-о… пойду работать, – умирая от неловкости, четко сказал Амбулон и шагнул за дверь. 

  


Когда он вышел, Фарма снова толкнул мерцающую красную лампочку. Она покачивалась, и вместе с ней покачивались мутные кусочки теней. Ферст Эйд любил символическую ерунду, но раньше стеснялся развешивать ее в рабочих помещениях. Не говоря уж о кабинете начальства. Один отгул, а он уже распустился… 

Фарма наблюдал за алым огоньком перед оптикой. По крайней мере, Амбулон и Ферст Эйд встретили новый поворот колеса не в страхе перед неизбежностью. Они не видели другую – крупную, темную, плечистую – тень, скользившую по коридорам «Дельфи». Не умирали от ужаса, прислушиваясь к пульсации искры, пока им рассказывали такое, от чего энергон стыл в баке. Не приносили жертв… 

Точнее, принесли, конечно. Они же вернулись сюда, вместо того чтобы отдохнуть столько, сколько Фарма еще никогда не позволял. 

Хорошо все-таки, что совесть не взыграла в них раньше, и они прилетели, когда Тарна здесь уже не было. 

Фарма криво усмехнулся. Никто не умер. По крайней мере, никто не умер. Это… ободряющее начало года. 


End file.
